Spiritual Successor: The Shark Empress
by TheProdigaI
Summary: Still grieving over her mothers death Ruby meets a being in the form of her semblance that offered to give her power in exchange for her leaving those she cares for, hopefully it'll work out in the long run. TierRuby NewSemblanceRuby Pairing undecided so open for opinion.


**Spiritual Successor:** **The Shark Empress**

 **(I do not own Bleach(Tite Kubo) nor do I own RWBY (** **Rooster Teeth** **), I just plan on using said characters for some crossover fun)**

 ***Ruby's P.O.V***

I sigh leaning back against the bullheads hull gently, my black and blonde hair hanging in my face causing my silver eyes to remain hidden from view from those looking at me. Though I already knew that they aren't staring at my eyes, no they are staring at my chest and stomach. The one downside to taking up my teachers outfit in honor of her is that it's rather revealing and by rather revealing I mean very much so, the jacket is very high cut showing the bottom half of my breasts and most of my hips as well as my flat stomach to the world. But they aren't what I'm focused on at all, I'm focused on a blonde haired girl standing across from me conversing with some random girl taking occasional glances in my direction. 'It's been awhile Yang…' I think to myself as I gaze upon the her, it had been a few years since I saw her last since I had ran away… guilt pools in my stomach at the thought of the night I ran away but I shook the feeling off, while it was terrible of me to do I know that it turned out better in the long run maybe not for my family but for me. My eyes move over to the window spotting a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch speaking, it seemed to look out among the students as if actually watching them which wouldn't surprise me since there were a few cameras around the ship.

"Hello students and welcome to Beacon academy…" I smiled gently as I tuned out Glynda for now, it had been awhile since I saw her. She was the main reason I'm even on this Bullhead at this moment, she managed to convince Ozpin to let me into Beacon in the first place. Though the stipulation was that I had to train under Glynda for a few months, it wasn't that bad actually. She wasn't as much of a slave driver as my original teacher Tier Harribel, my thoughts were cut off suddenly at the feeling of Tier's sword vibrating softly from its sheath across my lower back causing me to smile slightly. Though Glynda did teach me how to use another weapon other than Tiburon, which was a Great-Dagger that I nicknamed Corv, it was more my main weapon as I only used Tiburon when a significant threat was presented which wasn't often since the other abilities that I had inherited from Tier were usually enough to dispose a grimm or even another person. I look up as I hear the chatter of the students around me increase, it takes me a second of watching them move toward the entrance of the Bullhead to realize that it had landed soon a few seconds before, I move with the crowd slowly making my way off of the Bullhead. On my way out I bump into Yang on accident, I glance over to her our eyes meeting for a brief second which in turn causes her eyes to widen as silver eyes meet lilac ones it seems that she realized who I was . A small smile crosses my lips as she opens her mouth to say something, but before she could I disappeared leaving behind a small sound of static, I appear near the front of the crowd walking as if I didn't just appear in front of them. I felt a bit bad for using sonido on her like that but now wasn't the time for that sort of conversation.

I continue to walk toward the auditorium with the crowd only stopping when I heard an explosion from behind everyone and a small shockwave coming from it, I simply raised an eyebrow at it before I turned back toward the school continuing to walk ignoring it for now. It was simply too small to be an attack on the school, also if someone wished to attack here they more than likely would have just set off an explosion inside of the Bullhead when we were all in it. I stood off to the side in the auditorium my arms crossed under my bust waiting for the introduction to the school to commence, I watch as people slowly begin to file into the auditorium watching each and everyone of them since they could very well be potential allies in the near future. I raise an eyebrow as I spot 'The Invincible Girl' Pyrrha Nikos, I was a bit confused as to why she was here at Beacon, but I do have to remember that Beacon is considered to be one of the best if not the best hunter in-training school out there. I once again make eye contact with Yang which was hard to avoid since she's staring at me, I lift my hand up to where my list are in a hushing motion as now was not the place to talk. I'm hoping she got my meaning since the neck of my jacket covered the lower half of my face, thankfully she understood what I was suggesting as she nodded turning back toward the stage. A minute or two pass as we all wait for Ozpin or at least Glynda to show up to give us an introduction, just as the murmurs from the students started to get louder Glynda walked up onto the stage. I simply raised an eyebrow curiously as she told us that Ozpin couldn't show be here since there we some last minute things for the initiation tomorrow that needed to be fixed, it made sense all things considered as from what I know, which in truth isn't a lot, is that the initiation is going to involve the Emerald Forest near the campus.

I semi-listened to what Glynda was saying throughout her welcoming speech, but for the most part my mind and eyes wandered around the room slowly scanning over peoples faces to see if I recognize them from anywhere which in all honesty other than the ones I saw before I didn't recognize anyone else. Though there were a few faunus throughout there was one that interested me a cat faunus, who is trying to hide her ears in her bow. I sigh and shake my head in both amusement and annoyance at the fact she was hiding her traits, but I suppose it was more out of caution at how the other students would act. I'm not sure in all honesty and it isn't my place to confront her on it, besides I'm going to be having problems of my own soon enough. I look up the stage Glynda informing us about our sleeping arrangements for the night, with a good luck she walked off of the stage. I let a gentle smile grace my lips as I turn on my heel walking toward the cafeteria a very gentle hum coming from me as someone falls into step with me, I don't look over as I already knew who it was so I wasn't bothered by it.

Once we got to the cafeteria I was pulled away from everyone almost immediately, I didn't fight back as I simply let the person drag me away. From the hurried pace and the urgency of the dragging I figured it was Yang pulling me away, my suspicions were confirmed once we came to a stop and a head of blonde hair enveloped me in a tight hug. A smile crosses my lips as I wrap my arms around the slightly shorter girl hugging her back tightly as she sobs against my chest, guilt floods my body and mind as I run my fingers through her hair slowly whispering sweet nothings into her ear waiting for her to calm down or speak. "W-why?" she stuttered out after a minute or two of her sobbing, I didn't need her to clarify as I knew exactly what she was asking. But even though I knew what she was asking I hesitated to answer as I knew that my reasoning wasn't exactly the best nor was it really that good to begin with.

I sighed as I pushed my guilt away for now as I know that it'll only get in the of my explanation. "It's a long story Yang… If I explain it to you I need you to not interrupted me or ask any questions until the end ok?" I asked her and waited for her to nod which took a bit, I know that she will more than likely interrupt me my story knowing her but that's not really the problem, I take a deep breath as I start a few days after my mother… Summer died.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _I lean against my bed the door to my room locked, I stare blankly at the wall of my room where a picture of me, my mom, dad, and Yang hung. No tears were in my eyes now, not anymore. I had been crying for several days on end now but ran out of tears on day two, my eyes slowly close as I lose consciousness from the stress of my sadness. "What are you willing to sacrifice to save those you care for?" I hear ring out from in front of me, my eyes snap open as a rather tall dark skinned woman standing before me. I simply tilt my head in confusion to her words._

" _What do you mean?" I ask my tone of voice fit for a dead person with how deadpan it was, but it was an honest question but my tone made it sound a bit more sarcastic than anything._

 _She raised an eyebrow looking down at my younger form before she left out a huff of amusement. "As I said child, what are you willing to sacrifice to make sure this never happens again?" she asked me her arms crossing under her chest. I look at her blankly for a few moments before I nod slowly instead of answering her question a small faint smile crossing my lips._

 _She nods as she looks down at me before nodding a bit in confirmation "Then you shall leave your home so we can make sure that you have the power to do such." My eyes widen a bit as I look up at her in shock at what she was requesting me, I didn't think she meant that I'd be sacrificing my life with them… but if it meant that I'd get stronger to protect them then I would._

 _*Flashback end*_

Finishing my story I look down at Yang wondering what exactly she has to say or how she'd react, she stares at me for a few moments before hugging me again whispering softly "Who was that woman Ruby? And please don't leave again I'm not sure I'd be able to handle it…"

I smile softly down at her as my fingers slowly comb through her hair slowly holding her in a close hug "Don't worry Yang, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. And her name was Tier Harribel or I suppose I could call her my semblance, I'll explain more on it later." I say before taking a step back from her my lips quirked up in a bit of a larger smile on my lips now "Now let's go back to the cafeteria and get some sleep." she nods as she falls in step with me making our way back to the cafeteria, I turn my head back toward one of the halls making eye contact with a white haired girl my eyes narrowing in annoyance as it wasn't that hard to figure out that she was listening in on me and Yang talking. Well as long as she keeps her mouth shut about what she heard then it doesn't entirely matter I supposed, I sigh and shake my head problems for later.

 **(Heyo everyone, I hope you enjoy this new idea for the story. I'll more then likely be making these stories a type of trent for my account as I find myself rather enjoying the concept. Hopefully you'll enjoy it, please leave a review on what you like or even dislike up to you obviously. Anyway peace everyone!)**


End file.
